Vehicles may be equipped with telematics units or other in-vehicle controllers that enable hands free calling, vehicle tracking, navigation instruction transmission, and other like features. Telematics units or other in-vehicle controllers may connect to a cellular network in order to enable these services/features. Mobile communications devices may also connect to the cellular network in order to enable similar services, such as calling, device tracking, etc.